Journey to a New World : Season Three
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: XANA has just exited the super computer and Aelita was found out to be a real human. Watch as Ben, and the Lyoko warriors and there fight with XANA continues. Season 3 of Code Lyoko. The sequel to Journey to a New World : Season one and two. Relationships. J/A U/Y
1. Chapter 1: Straight to the Heart

**Disclaimer : this goes for the whole story I only own Ben/Theron. I do not own Code Lyoko.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Straight to the Heart**

Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy and I are in the lab and Ulrich, and Odd came in and Aelita said "welcome back campers."

Then Ulrich said "two weeks without us not to long."

Then Odd said "did you miss me a little ladies."

Then Yumi said "forget it you could of stayed away three weeks. XANA attacks zero."

Then Odd said "well a nice quiet summer."

Then Jeremy said "kind of."

Then I said "ever since XANA discovered away to leave the super computer and accessing the world wide web we haven't heard anything."

Then Ulrich said "no news is good news right."

Then Jeremy said "that's what you think, I trust XANA as far as I can throw him. Which is why Theron and I reprogrammed the super scan. From now on we'll know where the big bad wolf is hiding."

Then Odd said "that's great Einstein, but how is that going to help."

Then Jeremy said "first of all we can find out how he plans to use the internet."

Then Ulrich said "cool and you send us in after him so we can crack a few heads."

Then Jeremy said "that's about it, but getting you into the internet isn't all that easy. So first let's get a handle on what his scheme is here we go." Then the super scan runs a check and Jeremy said "yeah."

Then Odd said "let me remind you we have to remind you we have to pick up a class schedules before lunch. So let's move." Then Jeremy and I catch up to them and head to the elevator then Odd said "hey come on."

Then Yumi said "be right there."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and I are walking towards as we saw Sissy leave. Then Odd said "did you see that. Hey why so sad."

Then Jeremy said "your not in the same class as we are."

Then Odd said "I'm not."

Then Aelita said "If XANA attacks what do we do without him."

Then Jeremy said "it was already complicated with Yumi and lucky Theron had and still has the same classes with her. Now it's gonna be impossible to get organized."

Then Odd said " what's more I'm not gonna be able to copy off you. My grades are really gonna go down the tubes. Well there's only one thing to do."

Then Jeremy said "yeah what's that."

Then Odd said "go for groat."

Then the bell rings and Jeremy said "okay, while he's going for groat we'll go for lunch." Then Aelita, Jeremy and I head to the cafeteria.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I came over as Ulrich said "It seems he played pro ball."

Then Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and I said "but he'd rather not talk about it." Then we all laughed. Then Ulrich said "what did you want to tell me."

Then two boys came up and said "hello."

Then Yumi said "oh Hiroki what do you want."

Then Hiroki said "just wanted to say hello, aren't you going to introduce me."

Then Yumi screamed "NO."

Then Hiroki said "cool it Sis, I was going to introduce my new pall Johnny."

Then Yumi said "listen Hiroki just because your in junior high now doesn't mean you have to follow me around okay bro."

Then Hiroki said "you better be nice to me or I'll rat on you when you come home late." Then Hiroki and Johnny leave and Yumi said "what a dork."

Jeremy was on his laptop and said "fantastic. The super scan has located XANA. I'm off to the factory I got to find out more."

Then Aelita said "wait up I'll go with you."

Then I said "I will to."

Then Aelita, and I followed Jeremy out of the cafeteria.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Aelita and I are in the lab and Jeremy's at the computer. Then Jeremy said "uh oh."

Then Aelita said "what's wrong Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "we got company. XANA sent a tons of monsters to sector five."

Then Aelita said "he's probably mad that we found him."

Then Jeremy said "well that could be it, but what is he planning to do there with all of his troops."

Then I said "Aelita, and I will head for the scanner room."

Then Jeremy said "okay. I'll warn the others."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're on the ice sector as we wait for Odd to be virtualized. Then we got on our rides Aelita with Yumi and Yumi said "here we go" and we were off to the edge of the sector.

Then Ulrich said "what took you so long."

Then Odd said "I think I found away to get back into your class."

Then Yumi said "you did how."

Then Odd said "It's easy I decided to blackmail Jim."

Then Aelita said "Blackmail Jim but with what."

Then Odd said "I know a secret he would rather not talk about, and he doesn't want anyone else to talk about either."

Then Ulrich said "you know what I think blackmail is really lame."

Then Odd said "Noah when did you get so high and mighty. The end justifies the mean doesn't."

Then Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and I said "no."

Then Odd got in front of us and said "okay, thanks for your support. I'd bet you would happy without me in class." Then we got of our vehicles and Odd said "okay we're at the edge of the sector."

Then Jeremy said "great now get into position and I'll enter the code SCIPIO."

Then the transporter took us to the main room of sector five and Ulrich said "so where are all these monsters."

Then Jeremy said "well what do you know their in a room just below your feet. I've never seen that one before we haven't been there yet."

Then Aelita said "what are they doing in there."

Then Jeremy said "how am I suppose to know your the ones on sight. Listen instead of talking head for that room guys."

Then Ulrich said "can we get in through here."

Then Jeremy said "no access is through the celestial dome hurry up." Then we we went through the opening and waited for the room to open. When it opened we went through the opening and Jeremy said "and don't forget to deactivate the count down or you'll be back home a lot sooner than you think. You only have a few minutes to find the key."

Then we got to the room and Odd said " Key in sight" and he jumps and misses his mark. Then we jump and behind us Odd crawled up and said "I thought I had my A game going."

Then Aelita said "I'll go and get it" then she hopped always to the key.

Then Jeremy said "five, four, three, two, one" and Aelita pressed the key.

Then Aelita said "zero."

Then Jeremy said "nice one Aelita."

Then Aelita said "I think you all got to get over here asap."

Then we all hopped our way to Aelita. Ulrich, Yumi, and I got to where Aelita was and we turned around to watch Odd come. Then Odd jumped and missed a step and Ulrich said "your hand." Then Ulrich pulled Odd out of the way before a platform raised and said "looks like you got your Z game going on."

Then Odd said "lay off would you, did you talk to her."

Then Ulrich said "lay off would you."

Then we went through the new opening and Yumi said "Jeremy we're at the elevator."

Then Jeremy said "that's good, there are more and more monsters in that mysterious room. I have a bad feeling about this."

Then Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and I jumped onto the elevator and rode it to the celestial dome. Then Ulrich said "we're here Jeremy, where do go now to crack some monster's heads."

Then Jeremy said "head for the south pole of the dome. That's where you can get into the chamber."

Then Yumi said "vehicles Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "coming up."

Then Odd said "maybe that's the place where XANA hides his annual monsters ball, cause up to now we haven't seen any."

Then Ulrich said "right but look over there." Then Ulrich and I destroyed two Mantas.

Then Jeremy said "this is no time to complete with each other, move out. We got on our vehicles and we're be tailed by two Mantas. and we see two Mantas coming towards us and Yumi said "hang on Aelita." Then we let two Mantas in front of destroy the ones in back. Then Jeremy said "your there can you see the access."

Then Yumi said "It's pretty hard to miss."

Then Jeremy said "great go on in. Hey what are you guys doing. Yumi and Aelita are already in the passage."

Then Ulrich said "yeah we know that if Odd didn't have his xyz game going on. We'd be there by now." I was being tailed by two Mantas. I flew up and then let go of the glider landed on the Manta and destroyed it and just before it exploded I jumped onto the other Manta and destroyed that one and jumped and re grabbed the Overglider. I then few down under the dome and I was right behind Ulrich and Odd."

Then the three of us went through the access and Jeremy said "Ulrich, Odd, and Theron are in the tunnel."

Then we got off our rides and Odd said "hi how are you ladies."

Then Aelita said "a little inpatient" and she pressed the key. Then we saw a staircase come into existence. Then we went up the stairs and Yumi said "Jeremy I think we're here."

Then Jeremy said "can you see the monsters. What are they doing."

Then Ulrich said "there firing at some sort off blue ball."

Then I said "If XANA wants it destroyed its got to be important."

Then Odd said "okay. It's down with the creepers."

Then Yumi said "right."

Then Jeremy said "go on I'll try to find out more about that sphere."

Then I said "Yumi and I will handle these four, you guys head for the sphere." Then Yumi and I got hit my a Manta. Then Yumi and I destroyed two Mantas. I saw Yumi got devirtualized and I destroyed the Manta that devirtualized her. Then I was hit three times and was devirtualized." Then Odd, Yumi and I got out of the scanners and into the elevator and up to the lab. Then Jeremy said "hurry up the sphere has two protective layers and the first one just blew." Then Ulrich got devirtualized and Jeremy said "Aelita it's your turn now."

Then Odd said "It's her turn for what she can't do anything."

Then I said "just watch."

Then Aelita destroyed the Kreeper and it shot Aelita.

Then Odd said "but how could Aelita have done that."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita had developed new powers during the vacation. She's perfectly capable of fighting like you can."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy look at that."

Then we watched Aelita's life points go to zero.

Then Jeremy said "Oh no she's been devirtualized."

Then Odd said "are you saying that."

Then Jeremy said "that's right. I can't believe it"

Then I said "actually that's wrong calm down and watch the screen." Then a scanner became active.

Then Jeremy said "what's going on. Come on hurry up." Then Yumi, Jeremy, Odd, and I went down to the scanner room. Jeremy then went to the scanner and Aelita was in the scanner and he said "did you realize you almost gave me a heart attack."

Then Ulrich said "would some one tell me what happened."

Then Odd said "well it seems that even if Aelita looses all her life points she won't disappear forever."

Then Ulrich said "she won't how come."

Then I said "memories."

Then Jeremy said "of course I was to dumb to think of it before. Ever since you recovered your human memory. Your exactly the same as us. We don't need Code Earth anymore to bring you in."

Then Aelita said "that would really help now that XANA is determined to destroy Lyoko to keep us from finding him on the net."

Then Yumi said "that's great Aelita your a full fledged Lyoko warrior from now on."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note : here were are season 3 of Code Lyoko. The shortest story of this mini series. Third or second shortest of the bigger series.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lyoko minus One

**"XANAfied speach"**

"talking"

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lyoko minus one**

Yumi, and I are on a field trip supervised by Jim and Mrs. Hertz. Jim said "I'm warning you anyone trying to pull anything detention. You can join that smartalek William Dunbar in the study hall."

Then said "thank you Jim, I think you made your self clear."

Then Jim said "Roger Susan, I'm sorry I mean Mrs. Hertz."

Then Mrs. Hertz let's not forget what we'll going to be looking for. The purpose for our filed trip today is to witness the early effects of pollution on our ecosystem and especially in the forest. Effects that someday might mean the end of our forest and all animal and plant life of course."

Then Jim said "are you saying there won't be anymore bunny rabbits, little birds, trees, or mushrooms, they're all disappear. Wow I love that perfume."

The buses driver stopped the busts and said "what's going on."

Then Yumi said "what's the matter. All we all"

Then I said "I think we're going to have the whole class against us."

Then Yumi noticed the possessed class and said "no."

Then I said "here comes Jim."

Jim shot electricity from his hands and shattered the busses back window. Then Yumi, and I Jumped out the window to dodge another blast.

Then we started running and I said "call Jeremy."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi's on the phone and said "Jeremy, Theron and I are in real big trouble. Our whole class has been XANAfied."Then Yumi and I started running into the woods. Ulrich called Yumi and Yumi said "at the red trail cross roads. You better hurry we can't hold out much longer."

Then I said "Ulrich's on his way."

Then we started to run and we both tripped over a root. We see the XANAfied class come from behind us. Yumi and I got to hide behind trees. Jim found us. Jim starts shooting at us and we start running.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jim was electrocuting Yumi and at the same time a kid in our class was electrocuting me and as I saw Yumi pass out I soon lost sight as my eyes closed and we fell. We saw the class coming towards us.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I in pain as Jim was electrocuting us.

Then I woke enough to hear William say "Yumi."

Then I said "come on your only here to save Yumi."

Then William, Yumi, and I are crouching behind rocks and Yumi called Jeremy and said "Jeremy what's going on with the tower. Theron and I are back and ready to go but it's Ulrich who's in trouble this time. How slim."

Then Yumi hung up with Jeremy and I said "no help from Jeremy."

Then Yumi turned to William and said "ready to fight William."

Then William holds a fallen branch. Yumi goes and gets there attention.

Then I went to another side and said "hey I'm over here."

Then Jim said **"Grab them."**

Then the class split went after Yumi and I. Then we snuck behind the tree and William kicked them to the ground. Yumi and I Jumped down and onto Jim. We dodge Jim's lighting.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Mrs. Hertz and Jim were electrocuting Ulrich, Yumi and I, then thystopped and the three of us fell to the ground. Then Mrs. Hertz and Jim came towards us and we saw them fall. Then Ulrich said "You guys okay. William's not in great shape."

Then Yumi called Jeremy and said "Jeremy did you manage to get the tower deactivated."

Then Jeremy said "I didn't it deactivated itself because the forest sector is in the process of disappearing."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, and I said "what."

Then when everyone woke up I said "look over there."

Then Yumi said "that moss must be a result of pollution. I love science field trips."

 **Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tidal Wave

**Chapter 3**

 **Tidal Wave**

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I are in the lab and Jeremy said "okay and all I have to do now is to analyze the data you just gathered from sector five."

Then Yumi said "do you think we could learn anything from it."

Then I said "let me guess you have no idea."

Then Jeremy said "yep, but if there's a possibility of finding a clue for finding XANA on the internet it's worth the try."

Then Odd said "well I don't know about you guys but something to eat would hit the spot."

Then Ulrich said "better forget about it Odd we can't be late for Jim."

Then Odd said "but we haven't had breakfast yet."

Then Ulrich said "too late."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're at lunch and Yumi said "sorry we can't go with you."

Then I said "we got Italian."

Then Jeremy said "no big deal, we're just going to analyze all that data you brought back from sector five."

Then Aelita said "and how about you guys do you want to come."

Then Odd said "no. Ulrich you stay here I need you."

Then Ulrich said "Oh you do huh what for."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, and I are in Italian Yumi is sitting next to William. The teacher is speaking in Italian. I look over to Yumi and see her pull out her phone. She puts down her phone and said "sir William's not feeling well."

Then I said " we have to take him to the infirmary."

Then the teacher said "what seems to be the trouble William."

Then William said "well to tell you the truth I don't really know." The three of us got out of class. William then said "I guess it wasn't because you wanted us to be alone because Theron's here.

Then I said "you got that right pretty boy." Then I left them talking. Yumi then caught up to be at the sewer duct at the park. We then headed for the factory.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I entered the lab. Then Aelita said "that was fast."

Then Yumi said "where are Odd, and Ulrich."

Then Jeremy said "they're on their way."

Then I said "watch what you say, they're probably fighting what ever XANA possessed."

Then Ulrich called and Jeremy said "what is it Ulrich, is it XANA. Okay don't panic we'll gonna deactivate the tower."

Then Yumi, Aelita and heading for the scanners. Then we stepped in to the scanners and Jeremy virtualized onto the mountain sector. Yumi and Aelita got virtualized right on to the Overwing. The Overglider was materialized while I was falling so I could grab a hold of it. Then off we went. Jeremy then said "the activated tower is a little farther north. Watch out XANA sent some Krabs after You."

Then Yumi said "okay we read you."

I then said "Roger." I look below me and saw four Krabs. Yumi and I dodge lasers and we see two more Krabs. Aelita and I each destroy one Krab. The three of are still being chased by four Krabs. Then Aelita and I destroyed two more Krabs.

Then Yumi said "we can see the tower Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "well done guys."

Then Aelita said "wait a second Jeremy something feels weird. The digital sea seams to rising all of a sudden."

Then Jeremy said "what's going on over there."We see the digital sea rise and destroy two Krabs. Then Jeremy said "hey your right Aelita. The digital sea is going way up. Another one of XANA's tricks."

Then Yumi said "do you mean Lyoko's going to be submerged and disappear for ever."

Then I said "It won't disappear."

Then Jeremy said "Lyoko's sectors aren't affected by the digital sea, but it will get submerged unless I can find away to lower the sea level."

Then I said "I think that means a trip to sector 5."

Then Jeremy said "Oh no monster's are heading for the chamber and the core of Lyoko. XANA's trying to stop you from deactivating the tower and from accessing sector five."

Then I said "by raising the level of the digital sea, and then wipe out Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "you have to get to sector five before the sea swallows the mountain sector. First take care of the tower."

Then Yumi said "too late It's not accessible." Then we headed for the edge of the sector. On our way there Yumi said "Jeremy the sea's getting higher and higher. I don't know if we're going to make it all the way to the edge of the sector."

Then Jeremy said "you got to make it there for the transporter. Odd and Ulrich should be there soon to give you guys some help."

Then Yumi said "don't tell me XANA is."

Then Jeremy said "sending hornets after you he is."

Then Yumi said "things were getting a little boring."

I got hit by a hornet. I let one of my hands go and grabbed my staff and threw it at a hornet destroying one. Then I got hit by another one. Then I called by staff back and threw it at another hornet. Then I saw one hornet aiming at me I threw my staff at it and destroyed it while its laser devirtualized me. Then I got out of the scanner and Odd came out of the elevator.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I got up to the lab and Jeremy said "I'll bring you back in Yumi. Well done Aelita Your were must faster then I was."

Then I said " yeah we're going to some how speed up the materialzation process."

Then Jeremy said "hang in there now until Odd comes. Transfer Odd, virtualization. Odd I materialized your Overboard. You and Aelita got to get into sector five no matter what you hear."

Then Odd said "no problem."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy where's Ulrich."

Then Jeremy said "last I heard he was in the sewers fighting one of XANA's monsters. His mobile isn't answering."

Then Yumi said "I'll go look for him. He must need help."

Then I said "looks like it's time to help your boyfriend Yumi."

Then Yumi comes up I get in the elevator. Then we get to the main floor of the factory and we see a pile of food. The pile split into two and made two food monsters. One went after Yumi and the other went after me." Yumi and I started running. Then I went and hid behind a pillar. My phone started ringing. I walk out and no monster. Then food falls from above and formed the monster. I'm being attacked by food and I said "this changes the meaning of the words food fight." I ended up near Yumi and Ulrich.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I got caught in a food pile. I saw Yumi falling. Then the food monster clasped into a true pile of food. I heard a phone ring. Yumi got up and said "Jeremy I guess I'm all right. How about you guys."

Then Ulrich said " bone appetite Odd."

Then I said "never better." Then a return to the past was launched."

 **Read and review.**

 **Author's Note : I want to know if you want me to go in order of Ben's travels or that it doesn't matter.**


	4. Chapter 4: False Lead

**Chapter 4**

 **False Lead**

Late at night while Odd was sleeping Ulrich took the tomicoochi and gave it to Jeremy, Aelita, and I and we gave it to Yumi.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I was sitting at our table with Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita was in line. Odd then said "John-Pierre is not any old tomicoochi virtual pet. He's only a few months old he's very fragile. Would you abandoned a helpless baby Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "If he was just plastic I sure would."

Then Odd said "we got to go look for him right away."

Then Ulrich said "I think it be a lot better to wait."

Then Odd said "I don't get it, wait for what."

Then Ulrich said "for you to by another one."

Then Jeremy, Ulrich, and I laughed. Then I said "in other words your obsessed with it."

Then Odd said "I got the picture now. I thought good friends were there when you need them, but I guess I was mistaken."

Then Yumi and I came up to Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, and Yumi said "hi what's up guys."

Then Aelita said "John-Pierre has disappeared."

Then Yumi said "you mean the principal."

Then the rest of us simultaneously said " no the tomicoochi."

Then Jeremy said " now Odd let's go and see if we can find any clues in your room."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We'll all in the boys shower room and Aelita said "still nothing."

Then Jim said "what are you doing in here out on the double." Yumi was the first out, then I was. The bell rang and we headed for the cafeteria. Then Odd said "just think I'm going to lunch at the same time John-Pierre is dying a slow and painful death because he has nothing to eat."

Then Ulrich said "life is so tough and since he's just a piece of plastic and no feelings he's blaming you for his misery."

Then Jeremy said "hang on. XANA's on the attack."

Then Odd said "Oh that's great. I'm never going to find John-Pierre, doesn't XANA ever take a little lunch break."

Then Jeremy said "no and so we're not going take one either. Let's go come on." Then we head to the factory Jeremy got of at the lab and Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and I went to the scanners and got virtualized onto the ice sector. Then Jeremy said "here are your activated tower is situated south, southwest." We all got on a respected vehicles. Aelita joined Ulrich on the Overbike.

Then Odd said "last one there is a rotten egg." Then off we went towards the tower.

We saw the tower and it wasn't activated. Then Aelita said "that's crazy the tower's not activated."

Then Odd said "got an explanation Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "seems like XANA found away to mess up with the super scan."

Then Yumi said "but why would he lure us to Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "no idea but I don't like it. I'm bringing you back in right now."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy what are you waiting for."

Then Odd's Overboard got dematerialized and Odd fell and Ulrich said "what's wrong with you Odd." Odd's board got rematerialized and Odd bumped his head. We all laughed at him.

Then Yumi said "something's very wrong Jeremy."

Then Ulrich said "fire at me Odd."

Then Odd said "well you did make fun of my tomicoochi, but that's not much of a reason to slap you for it."

Then I said "you won't have to."

Then Aelita said "that's right you can control the computer from in here and materialize one of us."

Then I sat down and crossed my legs and said "cover me." I closed my eyes and focused on the computer and I spoke and said Materialzation Ulrich." Then the watched as Ulrich was materialized. I opened my eyes and got up and said "so Ulrich's back on earth."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd's touching his board and said "seems to be real this time and sat on it. Then we heard Ulrich's voice say "Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Theron do you read me."

Then Aelita said "Ulrich."

Then I said "Ulrich to the side of the computer there's a chip take it out it will collapse the fourth scanner, but it's better that way.

Then Ulrich said "got it."

Then Aelita said "what's the matter where's Jeremy."

Then Ulrich said "no idea all I know is that there is this weirdo in the lab whose possessed by XANA. There's got to be an activated tower some where."

Then Yumi said "in which sector."

Then Ulrich said "how should I know did you forget how offal at computers I am. Why did you send me Theron. We should've devirtualized you."

Then Aelita said "listen Ulrich I'm going to guide you."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich then said "the tower is in the mountain sector 25 degrees west and 72 degrees south you better hurry up cuz wait a second."

Then we saw a piece of the ice sector get erased. Then Odd said "Ulrich did you press instant delete or something."

Then Ulrich said "no but something very uncool is going on down below."

Then Aelita said "Ulrich hit the enter key."

Then Ulrich said "bad news it's a guy possessed by XANA is trying to destroy the super computer and all the scanners are off line."

Then Aelita said "XANA's plan is diabolical if the super computer is destroyed Lyoko will disappear for ever and all of us with it."

Then I said " Ulrich put the chip back in."

Then Ulrich said "one scanner is online.

Then Yumi said "you have to get the rest of the scanners back online and bring us in fast."

Then Ulrich said "sounds good but I'm no Jeremy. I can't put anything online."

Then I said "we don't if the problem with the scanner is physical or electronical."

Then Ulrich said "bad news the fourth scanner just went off line. The best thing is for you to deactivate the tower. While I deal with the kreepo down stairs."

Then Odd said "Rodger be careful. It's time for us to change sectors." We went through an away tower and entered the mountain sector."

Then Aelita said "we better watch our life points if we lose them all with the scanners offline. It will be game over for good."

Then I said "I can get at least on scanner back online but we have wait for Ulrich to interfere." We're heading to the tower Aelita fell and Yumi caught her. our vehicles got materialized and we fell onto the platform where the activated tower was and Odd said "that little disappearing act is not cool."

Then I said " Aelita quick create a dome around me."

Then I focused on fixing the portable scanner." I got the portable scanner fixed after two shots of a Megatank which destroyed the dome. Aelita rolled the Megtank off the edge. Then I destroyed a Megatank and dodge another. Then I said "duplicate."

Then my clone and I my clone destroyed one Megatank and the clone was destroyed as well. There were two Megatanks left and Yumi said "the tower hurry." Then Aelita ran to the tower. Three of us dodged the two Megatanks. Then Yumi and I destroy the two Megatanks."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The tower was deactivated and Jeremy said "return to the past now."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd came up to us and said "listen up everybody. Now we're going to see who's John-Pierre's kidnapper was. It was you Ulrich. You'll all a bunch of traders. The only one I can really trust is Yumi from now on."

Then Yumi said "um Odd, it was my idea."

Then Odd said "no you too. What do you all have against my John-Pierre."

Then Ulrich said "we did it for your own good and ours because you were starting to get hooked on him."

Then I said "call it an intervention of sorts."

Then Yumi said "relax Odd John-Pierre's just fine, believe me he couldn't be in better hands."

 **Read and Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Aelita

**Chapter 5**

 **Aelita**

Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I were outside and Odd said "I think as his jokes go, he was very funny."

Then Yumi said "how was history class."

Then Ulrich said "who cares it's history now."

Then we heard Sissy say "well Mis. Einstein better get a goodnight sleep. A super brain like yours needs a little shut eye most of us as you know go to sleep at night."

Then Odd said "of course you don't have that problem Sissy because your brains are in your feet."

Then Sissy said "Isn't Odd a riot look who's got the nerve to talk about my feet. Especially after what Heidi Klinger told me about yours" and Herb and Nicholas laughed as the three of them walked away."

Then Odd said "what did she mean by that what's wrong with my feet."

Then Ulrich said "to put it tactfully, when you take your shoes off its a bit like... um"

Then Jeremy said "a pile of very fresh manure that we just can't seem to get away from."

Then Ulrich said "that's it".

Then I said "more powerful than a laser arrow."

Then Odd said "come on you are nuts. What do you know there's Heidi. Hey Heidi is it true my feet smell a little."

Then Heidi said "a little, just make sure you and your sneakers don't come in fifty feet of me." Then Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita and I laughed.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We then started walking to the cafeteria and Odd said "This is a disaster my reputation as a super stud is at stake. No girl is going to go out with ah."

Then Jeremy said "a walking pool of toxic waste."

Then Ulrich laughed and Odd said "some friend you are Ulrich you could have said something you know or given me a little hint at least."

Then Ulrich said "It's hard to talk when your holding your nose good buddy."

Then Odd said "I thought you were trying to be funny."

Then Yumi said "don't worry Odd modern medicine must have found some kind of cure for it."

Then Jeremy said "well there's amputation for example." Then all of us just started laughing as we walked into the cafeteria. Then Odd said "start without me I'll be right there."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We eating and we saw Aelita zone out and Jeremy said "Aelita what's the matter. Is anything wrong."

Then Aelita said "no I was day dreaming again I guess."

Then Odd came and said "hey guys no more feet nightmare. Call me odorless Odd."

Then Ulrich said "how did you mange that."

Then Odd said "you'll find that out tonight it's a surprise."

Then Yumi said "well I'll let you kick your foot problem a little."

Then I said "we got a math test." Then Yumi and I left the cafeteria.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I are in the math room and William came behind us and Yumi said "hey William studied hard."

Then William said "sure did just ask me anything you want about American history."

Then I said "well Will to bad the test's in math."

Then we sat down and started taking the quiz. Then I saw Yumi get up and turn her test in. I hurried up with my test and turned it in. I then caught up to Yumi.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I started running through the entrance to the sewers from the gym. We got into the sewers and went to the factory. Yumi and I took the elevator down to the lab. Yumi then said "hope this isn't a false alarm."

Then I said "we raced through our exams."

Then Jeremy said "It's real all right I'm sending you two and Ulrich in right now. The others will join you just as soon as I can get a hold of them." Then Ulrich joined us in the elevator. Ulrich, Yumi and I stepped into the scanners and were virtualized on to the mountain sector. Yumi and I got hit by a hornet.

Then Ulrich said "nice one Jeremy you materialized us in the middle of an air show."

Then Jeremy said "sorry you guys but more surprises are on the way. XANA's called out his heavy artillery. I'll materialize your vehicles."

Then Ulrich said "better hurry" as Ulrich and I block lasers.

Then Yumi said "look Trantulas."

Then Ulrich and I said "super sprint."

Then Yumi and I destroyed two hornets each. Then we started dodging lasers from the Trantulas. I vehicles got materialized and Ulrich said "It's about time." Then we hopped on to our vehicles went off towards the activated tower. Then Ulrich said "I see the tower."

Then Yumi said " so do I"

Then I said "there's also a welcome committee."

Then Ulrich said "did you get a hold of Odd and Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "not a word I'll try again stay in position for now and don't get devirtualized."

Then Ulrich said "we'll try."

Yumi , Ulrich and I continue to dodge lasers. Then Yumi and I destroy two Blocks. Then my staff and Ulrich's sword went flying Yumi used her telekinesis and gave Ulrich his sword and he destroyed a Block and I used my telekinesis on my staff and shot it at a Block and destroyed it.

Then Ulrich said "your telekinesis thing is very cool."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Yumi, Theron change off plans listen up. Odd and Aelita are in sector five you got to go over there they need some help."

Then Ulrich said "what what's going on."

I'll tell you all about it later, but for now get going."

Then Ulrich, Yumi, and I headed for the edge of the sector.

Then Yumi said "XANA really outsmarted us. While he kept us busy in the mountain sector."

Then I said "he was free to attack the core of Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "yeah but he didn't count on to scanner stowaways already being in sector five fortunately."

Then Ulrich said "so your not mad at them"

Then Jeremy said "not a chance in fact as soon as they get here they're each gonna get a big kiss."

Then I said "Odd's going to make a bad gay joke about it."

Then Jeremy said "are you at the extreme edge of the sector."

Then Ulrich said "sir yes sir."

Then Jeremy said "okay then I'll enter the code Scipio."

We took the transporter to sector five. Then Jeremy said "hurry up Aelita's all alone and the first shield layer of the core of Lyoko has just given way." Ulrich, Yumi, and I started running to get to the outer dome. Then we got to the room and Mantas start shooting at us and we dodge while climbing. Then Yumi and I each destroy two Mantas. Then Ulrich and I each destroyed a Kreeper. Then Ulrich and I reflected lasers back at two Kreepers and they were destroyed. Then we reflected again and two more Kreepers were destroyed. Then Ulrich and I got hit by a Kreeper.

Then Ulrich and I destroyed two Mantas. Then Yumi and I destroyed two Kreepers.

Then Jeremy said "nice one everybody. Aelita you know you still have a tower to deactivate but if you want to stop at the terminal first to collect some new data on Franz Hopper. I mean if you want to."

Then Aelita said "yeah why not."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I'm with Aelita and Jeremy in Jeremy's room and Jeremy's away at his computer. Aelita said "any luck."

Then Jeremy said "no nothing."

Then Aelita started walking out and I said "what what's that."

Then Jeremy said "wow."

Then Aelita said "what have you found."

Then Jeremy said "a fragment of a DNA code sequence that belongs to Franz Hopper Your right Aelita."

Then Aelita said "my father might still be alive some where on Lyoko."

Then I said "looks like it."

 **Read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pretender

Chapter **6**

 **The Pretender**

I'm at the cafeteria for lunch sitting with Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich. Odd said "don't forget in sector five I took at least 3 flying Mantas in a matter of seconds."

Then Ulrich said "I don't trust your count you stink at math.I prefer Jeremy's stats."

Then Yumi came to our table and Jonny said "where's your table I would really like to sit with you."

Then Yumi said "and I would like a glass of water."

Then Ulrich said "how's it going Johnny."

I finished my lunch and said "I'm heading for the gym I haven't practiced my martial arts in a while" and I left the cafeteria.

When I got to the gym I stood to the side and started going through all my forms. In the corner of my eye I saw Yumi get the balance been ready and saw her stuck the landing. Then I heard clapping and saw Johnny.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I watch as Johnny tried to get on the balance board and he hurt himself. Then I said "Johnny why don't I show you something" but was interrupted by Yumi's phone. Yumi answered it and said "Odd what."

Then I saw a flock of birds coming at the window and I said "Yumi look XANAfied birds."

Then Yumi said "okay we're be right there. As Yumi and I left the gym.

Then Yumi said "no don't follow me."

Then I said "she's right it's dangerous. The birds start flying through the window and aim for me and Yumi.

Then Yumi said "Johnny get going."

Then I said "yeah go their are after us." Then Yumi and I broke through the window and we both headed for the shed. We got into the shed and Yumi's phone rang. The birds peck and Yumi and I fell to the floor. Yumi then said "to late."

Then the birds came through a window and started pecking us and I saw Yumi drop her phone. Then I could hardly keep my eyes open and I soon lost conscious and every thing went black.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The next thing I knew I was on a stretcher in an ambulance and I said "I'm alive" and then lost conscious again.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The next thing I knew I was in my dorm and headed to the boys bathroom and said "don't worry we're okay and Yumi knows what you did Ulrich and she's going to be furious."

Then Odd said "don't say we didn't warn you."

Then Johnny came in and said "Ulrich, Ulrich do you got a minute can I talk to you in private."

Then Ulrich said "no problem" and they left for his and Odd's room.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy came up to Ulrich, Aelita, and I who were standing by the vending machines and Jeremy said "hey guys I got the latest stats on the Lyoko battles."

Then Odd said "ready to eat your hat good buddy."

Then Ulrich said "your the one that's not going to be able to digest this."

Then Jeremy said "the Lyoko warrior who has outlast all the others is Aelita."

Then I said "good job Aelita."

Then Odd said "I don't believe in statistics they don't mean a thing. That's not the way to determine a real Lyoko hero."

Then Ulrich said "yeah for once I agree with you Odd."

 **Read and review please**

 **Author's Note : sorry it's short but I felt that Ben would be unconscious for most of the episode and since its from Ben's POV equals short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

**Chapter 7**

 **The Secret**

We just stepped out of the scanners and Ulrich said "hey Yumi what happened to you."

Then Aelita said "didn't you hear your cellphone ring."

Then Odd said "nothing to worry about I over sleep at least three times a week of course with Ulrich whose snores like a grizzly it's a question of survival."

Then I said "just stop bringing up how late she is."

Then Yumi said "actually it's not only my sleep, that's beginning to bring me down."

Then I said "William again."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The next day Yumi and I were standing in line I was behind her. Jim said "Matthias Borell."

Then Matthias said "present" and he was behind me.

Then Jim said "Imanuel Miar."

Then Imanuel said "present.

Then Jim said "Theron Star."

Then I said "present."

Then Jim said "Matila Ukunae" who said "here."

Then I heard William say "you know you pulled a fast one on me. No one has ever humiliated me like that before. What you do it for."

Then Yumi said "because I find you dumb to bit catching of an act the beginning it was pretty nice but know I'm really fed up. So why don't you buzz off."

Then William shouted "OKAY, OKAY I'M NOT DEATH YOU CAN SEE I'M HERE CAN'T YOU."

Then Jim said "Dunbar to the library, out of my sight no swimming for you today you got that."

Then William said "and I would like to know what you had to do that was so important last night."

Then I said "were not telling you."

Then William said "you were there two, and anyway I'm going to find out what your big secret is."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and my class is at the pool and Jim said "today we're going to have a little lesson in synchronized swimming. That means no speed competitions, no stopwatches. Just pure grace. Once someone once said a picture's worth a thousand words. Here's a demonstration."

Then Jim cannonballed in to the pool and twirled.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi is know in the pool Jim said I was next and William came in and said "emergency Yumi, Theron, let's go XANA has launched an attack.

Then Jim said "listen Dunbar what is this gibberish, your making fun of me or something."

Then William said "no I mean not this time."

Then Jim said "the Principal's office on the double."

Then Yumi said "Your right Jim because of him I nearly drowned let me take him to the Principal's office just to make sure he doesn't run away."

Then Jim said "good idea go and take him Mis Isiama that's a very responsible attitude in your part. You can learn a lot from her example Dunbar."

Then William said "yes your right I know Yumi's got allot to fill me in on." Then they left and I said "Jim Yumi was a little mad at William so I better go after them to make sure William survives the trip."

Then Jim said "go ahead Mr. Star see class another responsible student."

Then I changed and went to catch up to Yumi and not too soon William, Yumi, and I were on the bridge of the factory and William said "I still can't figure out what you guys do in that old rundown factory."

Then Yumi said "and I can't figure out why they agreed to lend us a hand."

Then William said "maybe it's because they trust me."

Then Yumi said " Jeremy It's me we're on the bridge. Oh no I came to late for the party again."

Then I said "first time I was too late for the party."

Then William said "hey who's that guy, is he one of your big super heroes."

Then I said "more like our super villon's henchmen."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy there's someone here possessed by XANA. There might be a chance we might be a little late.

Then William said "you mean that guys your super enemy and electric company worker. That's so lame I expected something more gory."

Then I said "we don't get to choose who XANA possesses."

Then worker did a flip and punched the bridge.

Then William said "okay I take it all back his a super enemy electrical worker."

Then I said "literary" as the three of us started to back up.

Then Yumi on on the "yes we are but maybe not for long this guy is a terror.

Yumi gets kicked by the worker and I said "look at me I'm a target." **(Author's Note: I do not own this quote it's from Doctor Who Season 5 episode The Pandorica Opens own by BBC )**

Then the worker came after me and punched and kicked I dodged a bunch until I missed a dodge and he kicked me straight back.

Then William said "let me at him Theron I'll take care of him."

Then Yumi said "William don't."

Then William got thrown between Yumi and I. Then I'm hanging off the bridge Yumi holding my legs and William holding hers and said "I don't know how to tell you this." Then Yumi said "its a very bad time William."

Then William said "I can't swim."

Then I said "you better learn fast."

We got up and Yumi got her phone and said "Jeremy nice going you got it just in time. We're good but it was a close call."

Then William said "hey what happened just now."

Then Jeremy said "now that it is all over you can launch a return in time right. So you know who doesn't interfere with us."

Then I said "what Voldemort is real." **(Author's Note: I just had to put that there with the You know who thing. Voldemort is owned by J.K Rowling.)**

Then William said "what gives you the idea it's all over this guy works for Explobat."

Then I said "so your saying he might have planted bombs around the factory."

Then William said "yeah book boom sky high."

Then Yumi said "did you hear that."

Then Yumi said "why not launch a return to the past anyway Jeremy.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi and I are in the elevator and Ulrich said "good luck Yumi, Theron."

Then Yumi said "you too guys."

Then I said "find that bomb so our factory doesn't go sky high."

Then Yumi and I got to the scanner room and stepped into the scanners and were virtualized onto the ice sector.

Then Yumi said "It's okay Jeremy the Scyphozoa has just released Aelita."

Then I said "we better head for the way tower."

Then Jeremy said "Theron's right you guys got to stop her from destroying the ice sector at all costs."

Then Yumi and I got on our vehicles and followed Aelita.

Then Yumi said "okay consider it done. Well almost."

When two Megatanks appeared we just dodge the rays. We continued on and Jeremy said "Yumi, Theron you have to get that blockade of Megatanks. Aelita is closing in on the way tower." Then Yumi and I threw our weapons but we missed and we both got hit by rays.

Then Yumi and I tried again and we destroyed the two Megatanks but our vehicles were destroyed in the process. Then Jeremy said "careful Yumi, Theron, you two don't have much life points left."

Then Yumi said "It's okay Jeremy we got Aelita in our sights. Then we ran to Aelita Yumi and I hit her with our weapons. Then Yumi said "sorry Aelita."

Then I said "we don't have any choice." Yumi and I are dogging Aelita's energy fields.

Then Yumi and I both get hit and Jeremy said "another hit like that it's game over for the both of you and it gonna be the end of the ice sector as well." Then Yumi and I through our weapons at Aelita as she shot energy fields at us devirtualizing us. Aelita was also devirtualized by our weapons.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William and I are in the lab and William said "come on please I swear I won't tell anyone."

Then Odd said "he does deserve to be one of us besides we could use another soldier."

Then Aelita said "and he's already proven himself how much he can help."

Then Jeremy said "well then let's vote if everybody votes yes. Then William can officially become a member of our club."

We then voted and I voted yes. Then Jeremy read them and said "too bad William there's one no."

Then William said "Your big losers. I kind of expected this might happen. Some guys can't handle being jealous."

Then William took the elevator. Then Ulrich said "well then what do you suppose we do now."

Then Jeremy said "what do you think a return to the past."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then a return to the past was launched and Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich Odd and I were in Ulrich and Odd's dorm and Odd said "that was pretty uncool with you Ulrich why did you vote no."

Then Ulrich said "hey don't look at me. I'm not crazy about William but he saved us and the factory. He's brave and he'll make a great Lyoko warrior, I didn't blackwall him."

Then Odd said "If it wasn't you and me and it wasn't Jeremy, Aelita or Theron. It must of was."

 **Read and review please**


	8. Chapter 8: Temporary Insanity

**Chapter 8**

 **Temporary Insanity**

I was just devirtualized and I was up at the lab with Jeremy Jeremy said "Aelita I'm trying to collect more data on Franz Hopper but I can't access the subsystem, be careful flying Mantas coming that way at ten o'clock."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy how's things going around here things are kind of heating up."

Then Jeremy said "not great for now I don't have any data that tells me how to locate Franz Hopper, I'm afraid. your going to have to hang out a little longer."

Then Odd said "how many life points do we have left."

Then Jeremy said "not many if you get hit by one more flying Manta it will be game over Odd, same goes for you Ulrich."

Then we went to the scanner room and waited for Ulrich and Odd to come out of the scanner and Jeremy said "our you guys okay, all in one piece I hope."

Then Ulrich said "yeah I think so."

Then Odd said "two great legs, a svelte torso, two arms and a good looking head well nothing missing" as he's scanner open.

Then Aelita came out and said "Jeremy what happened out there."

Then Jeremy said "I wish I knew, I have to look back over the quantum sequence to track down possible abnormalities in the access data."

Then Yumi said "mind translating that Einstein."

Then Aelita said "he has to care out a full check."

Then Odd said "oh no there's no time we got rehearsal in exactly five minutes."

Then Jeremy said "rehearsal, oh no I completely forgot about it Shardaz is going to kill us."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then we ran in and Shardaz said "few, there you are please hurry up."

Jeremy thumping and Ulrich said "Roxanne."

Then Yumi came out onto the Belconnen and said "who calls me."

Then Ulrich said "It is I Christian."

Then Yumi said "today your words are hesitant."

Then Odd said "night has come in the dusk they group to find there way to find fear."

Then Yumi said "but my words find no such impediment."

Then Odd said "they find they're way at once full small wonder that for that was in my heart they find their home. They think how large my heart is how small your ear and from their fair heights descending fall fast but my must mount Madame they need more laser arrows."

Then Yumi said "me thinks your last words has learned to climb."

Then Odd said "with practice some gymnastics school is hard. In truth I seem to speak from different heights."

Then Ulrich said "two Kankrelats dead ahead."

Then Odd said "okay I'll get them."

Then Delmas said "Stern, Dellarobia what are you blabbing about."

Then Shardaz said "please sir quiet down don't you now cutting edge theatre when you see it. It's a modern approach."

Then Yumi said "cut it out your gag is not funny it's lame."

Then Ulrich said "Yumi what are you doing you made me miss the Megatank."

Then Aelita said "Odd what's gotten into you."

Then Odd said "get away Aelita I can't see the Krab."

Then Delmas said "this time you have gone to far one more word out of you and it's a disciplinary committee you hear."

Then Jeremy said "please Mr. Delmas there's something wrong."

Then I said "Odd's not him self."

Then Odd said "Jeremy, does XANA have a broken hard disk or what the Krab sounds alot like Delmas and Theron lost it he's talking to the Krab."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and I watch as Ulrich and I were taken away in ambulances. Then Aelita said "Ulrich's right they are stuck in another of XANA's trap."

Then Jeremy said "go follow them to the hospital. I'll see if I can figure out what is happening in the meantime."

Then I said "I'll help you."

Then Jeremy and I went to his room and we figured out what was wrong and Jeremy called Yumi "Yumi XANA is definitely behind Odd and Ulrich's madness. There is only one way to make them normal, that is to get them to a way tower some where on Lyoko. Then I can launch a program to get there heads straight."Then Yumi responded to what Jeremy said and Jeremy then said "you got it."

Then Jeremy hun up.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy and I are still in Jeremy's room and Jeremy said "I sure hope this is going to work. Oh no that's all we needed the core is being attacked. I hope they get here in time." Jeremy and I headed to the factory. We're in the lab and Jeremy said "where can they be."

Then I said "here they come" as the elevator opens.

Then Jeremy and I both go into the elevator and Jeremy said "about time only one more shield left to protect the core of Lyoko."

Then Odd said "Jeremy do you mind sending me the Overboard because I'm getting tired of running around." We each stepped into a scanner.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then we were virtualized on to the ice sector and Odd said "It's empty out here not a kid in sight.

Then Ulrich said "guess they're all in the lunch room.

Aelita was then virtualized and Yumi said "this is getting worse and worse now they think they are at the academy."

Then I said "well it makes sense they were in Lyoko so now they're on earth."

Then Yumi said "listen Aelita you lead them to the way tower. Theron and I will head for the core of Lyoko go."

Then Aelita said "got it."

Then Yumi and I headed for edge of the sector and when we got there Yumi said "Jeremy mind calling us a taxi."

Then I said "Yumi we're a taxi." **(I had to put that in there I heard that on the show Continuum and the conversation was you want me to call you a taxi. Sure, your a taxi. I do not own Continuum.**

Then Jeremy said "stop with the joke but a white stretch limo is on the way."

Then the transporter took Yumi and I to sector five. Then Yumi said "Jeremy we're in the core zone."

Then Jeremy said "okay Yumi, Theron, the count down started you got less than one minute to activate the key."

Then I said "okay let's go."

Then we started going to find the key and Jeremy said "hurry up you only have 10 seconds to find the ke 1and 0."

Then Yumi pressed the key and I said "nice one Yumi we don't want to miss our lift. Jeremy we're heading for the celestial dome."

Then Jeremy said "I'm programming your Overwing and Overglider."

We then got on our vehicles and flew to the south pole and Yumi said "Jeremy, Theron, and I are in the dome." We then went up and Yumi pushed the key and we ran to protect the core. Then Yumi and I are both being attacked my two Mantas. We threw our weapons and missed the Mantas but Yumi and I both got hit.

Then I said "It looks we're going to need some help."

Then Jeremy said "It's on the way by now Ulrich, and Odd should be close to sector five five Theron, Yumi. Theron, Yumi the last protective shield is about ready to go."

Then Yumi said "we're doing all we can" as we block lasers. Then Yumi and I destroyed a Manta each. Then Yumi and I got hit again. I threw my staff destroying one Manta while the other one devirtualized Yumi and before the Manta I threw my staff to devirtualized me right at the same time.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The scanner opened up and Ulrich and Odd's scanners open up and Yumi said "well."

Then Odd said "well what laser arrow ah just kidding guys."

Then "stop joshing around Odd. It means joking."

Then Jeremy said "right it's a good thing while some people are clowning around others keep working okay. Return to the past now."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi said "me thinks your last words has learned to climb."

Then Odd said "with practice some gymnastics school is hard."

Then Yumi said "In truth I seem to speak from different heights."

Then Odd said "true for above such a high to her death of a hard work from you fell upon my heart."

Then Shardaz said "stop, stop, it's not bad but what your missing is a bit more."

Then Ulrich said "more passion."

Then Shardaz said "no no some."

Then Jim said "popcorn."

Then Shardaz said "no."

Then Principal Delmas said "some more funding."

Then Shardaz said "that would be good but."

Then Odd said "a touch of insanity."

Then Shardaz said "exactly that's it" then we all laughed.

 **Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sabotage

**Chapter 9**

 **Sabotage**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd Aelita, and I are on the mountain sector. Then Ulrich said "Odd how are you doing."

Then Odd said "almost done with Nobert."

Then Ulrich said "Odd don't tell me you still give them stupid names."

Then I said "sure look likes it" as I dodged a laser from a Trantula and duct a laser from two Krabs.

Then Aelita said "do you have an idea what the attack is Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "no but with a bit of luck we're faster than XANA anticipated."

Then Odd said "that's right when Odd checks in XANA checks out. Then Odd glitches in mid jump. I see Ulrich get devirtualized and I run and I switched places and I was able to duck a laser and destroyed two Krabs and one Trantula the Trantula devirtualized me at the same time I got him.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and I were in the lab and Aelita said "that was so weird as if everything bugged up."

Then Jeremy said "I don't know what could of happened of course that might've been XANA's attack."

Then Odd said "what, that's all you can come up with. Hey you know you better start working on your A game."

Then Ulrich said "I suppose that was your A game against your pal Norbert."

Then Jeremy said "I got some routine checks to carry out just to be sure it was XANA's attack go and eat without me. I'll catch up."

Then Odd said "can I have your portion." Then Jeremy shook his head yes. Then Odd said "fantastic it's shepherd's pie tonight" and ran into the elevator. Then Ulrich said "and it's also boys dorm inspection. So don't be too long Jeremy."

Then I walked into the elevator with Yumi, and Aelita and Ulrich came in and Odd said "no Kiwi tonight you stay here. The last thing we need is for Jim to find you my little digidy dog."

Time flew and it was time for dorm room inspection and Jim said "Now then let me remind you that your room should be in impeccable order. Keep in your room neat and clean is a synqua, what do you call it."

Then Odd said "cinematography."

Then Jim said "right, no that's not it. It's an important part of a good night's sleep. Who keeps well sleeps well and that was why man wasn't meant to live in a garbage dump, cause you can't sleep well. Wait a minute where is Bellpois"

Then Ulrich said "In the bathroom Jim."

Then Jim said "why, you mean all this time."

Then Odd said "shepherd's pie doesn't agree with him."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the cafeteria and Aelita said "sabotage."

Then Jeremy said "yes by Michael Riley possessed by XANA. That's what yesterday's attack was and the bugs that preventing you from fighting were caused from the drop of the calculating compassedy of the super computer."

Then Yumi said "what a mess think you can fix it."

Then Jeremy said "yes, but I'll have to do it fast or we'll going to be in big trouble."

Then Ulrich said "well we are how come."

Then Jeremy said "It's simple the internal circtboard has been badly damaged. Right now the quantum bites are collapsing one after the other. The drop in computing speed will become more and more serious right until."

Then Ulrich said "stop reader's digest version how much time do we have."

Then Jeremy said "three hours."

Then Aelita said "are you absolutely sure that the whole thing would be destroyed."

Then Jeremy said "defiantly. It's all ready lost alot of speed. I even tried launching a return to the past to see no way. I got to pick some stuff from my room, then I'm gonna head back over.

Then Yumi said "sorry guys we have to go."

Then I said "Shardaz is taking us to see an exhibit keep us posted." Then Yumi and I left the cafeteria.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi an my class were waiting for Shardaz. William said "sir the bugs is late when is it gonna come."

Then Shardaz said "there isn't any we'll all going to walk."

Then we started walking following Shardaz. As we walked Shardaz said "breath deeply, there's nothing like taking in a breath of fresh air before taking in some fin art. Yumi and I walking next to each other and Yumi's phone rang and she answered and said "what." Then Yumi and I started running into the forest. Then Yumi and I paused for a breather then we started running towards the sewer duct.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I still running and we see a tree's root come alive and try to grab us. We're hiding and Yumi answered her phone and said "Ulrich same here these stupid roots are blocking the way on no don't wait for us." Then Yumi and I were both grabbed by a root and the roots started to drag us. The roots started to drag us into a crack in the ground and Yumi and I are gripping the side and we screaming "Help, any one out there help." We were dragged into the hole and fell on our backs. Yumi and I started screaming as the roots came after us. I was the first one to get out and gave my hand to Yumi and pulled her out of the hole and said "looks like they did it."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

All of us are in Jeremy's room and Jeremy said "right the repairs are only temporary at least they're let us keep on fighting XANA."

Then Aelita said "we managed to save the super computer."

Then Odd said "you did great Aelita Sissy's right to call you Mrs. Einstein."

Then Yumi said "don't forget this last little adventure of ours cost us the loss of the ice sector."

Then Jeremy said "yeah that is a shame. I'm going to have to find away to virtualize you directly into sector five from now on."

Then Odd said "that's okay don't worry as long as the mountain sector stays together there's still hope."

Then Ulrich said "yeah but for how long."

Then Odd said "hey I didn't know you had solutions for, do you mind."

Then Jeremy said "be careful to not knock anything over. Jim is coming over tomorrow to do another inspect..."

Then stuff fell on top of Odd. Then Odd said "sorry your were saying."

Then Jeremy said "forget it."

 **Read and review please**


	10. Chapter 10: Nobody in Particular

" **XANA possessed speach** "

 **Chapter 10**

 **Nobody in Particular**

Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I are in the cafeteria and Odd said "don't worry it will work out fine."

Then Ulrich said "dout it Mrs. Hertz is going to do anything she can to transfer me to 10th grade remedial."

Then Yumi said "they wouldn't do that in the middle of the year."

Then Ulrich said "with my rotten grades don't bet on it. My parents are gonna kill me and finding time to fight XANA is gonna be a real nightmare."

Then Aelita said "come on Ulrich nothing's decided yet."

Then Jeremy said "maybe a teacher would defend you, any way speaking of transfers."

Then I said "we got good news."

Then Jeremy said "with Theron's help I finally found a way to virtualize you directly into sector five not bad huh."

Then Odd said "you mean with out going through the transporter."

Then Jeremy said "yeah that's right. By interpreting the source code and place quantum space we can get around the isanburg uncertainty theory. The only risk is coming up with a mathematical singularity."

Then Odd said "In English."

Then I said "It could work but it's dangerous."

Then Jeremy said "before I can be sure I'm gonna need ah."

Then Odd said "guinea pig."

Then Jeremy said "that's right any volunteers."

Then Odd said "the shortest string bean is it."

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I pulled a string bean from Odds hand and Ulrich got the shortest string bean and said "I guess today's not my lucky day."

Then Jeremy said "we'll run the test tonight at eight o'clock okay."

Then Ulrich said to Odd "here I'm leaving you my cherry soda in case I don't make it back."

Then Odd said "your kidding, thanks but I couldn't possibly except, here Yumi your the most worthy heir to the great Ulrich, the first man to set foot on sector five without pacing go."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and I were dropped off in sector five by the transporter. Then Jeremy said "tell me guys did you all get to the arena."

Then Odd said "last stop everybody out."

Then Yumi said "we're good Jeremy we're standing by to welcome Ulrich."

Then Jeremy said "load and clear Yumi. Hold on now Ulrich's gonna be with you soon."

Then Odd said "where is he did he take the local instead of the express."

Then Jeremy said "the virtualization did take place he should've appeared next to you."

Then Aelita said "maybe he was transferred to the wrong place."

Then Jeremy said "I'll do a search but I can't see how. Oh no impossible."

Then Yumi said "what, what's the matter."

Then Jeremy said "he doesn't even show up on the screens anymore."

Then Aelita said "you want us to sweep sector five to see if we can spot him."

Then Jeremy said "and have XANA take advantage of this situation and pull a dirty one on us, no thanks I'll run a search from here. You better come back in. I'll rematerialize you now."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and I are in the lab and Jeremy said "nothing in the mountain sector, nothing in the arena, nothing in the celestial dome, nothing in the core of Lyoko, and not even a trace in sector five."

Then Yumi said "what are you saying."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich has disappeared. I don't know what to do. I don't get this despise all my research I haven't been able to localize him", as we left the factory.

Then I said "before Yumi starts coming with the worst case scenario, you think the virtualization process could of split Ulrich's mind from his body. Jeremy doesn't the body have a different signal then the mind. That could be the reason you couldn't find him. We should go that route."

Then Yumi said "you could keep trying but the truth is you messed up big time and Ulrich might be lost for ever."

Then Yumi ran away from us and back to her house. Then Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and I went to our dorms with a sad look on our faces. The next morning I went to Jeremy's room and joined Jeremy on the computer. There was a knock on his door and Jeremy said "come in."

Then Odd holding Kiwii and Aelita came in and Aelita said anything new."

Then Jeremy said "nothing still no sign of Ulrich."

Then Odd said "come on he couldn't just disappear into thin air."

Then Jeremy said "I must of made a mistake some where, but for now I don't know where I could've messed up."

Then I said "we still haven't tried what thought of last night, the mind and body split."

Then Aelita said "maybe an emergent property appeared in the algorithm and altered the normal functioning of the virtualization. It's possible."

Then we heard Ulrich's voice say "looks more like a big system bug to me." Then we looked around no Ulrich and he said "I'm down here lower." Then we see Kiwii talking with Ulrich voice who said "surprise."

Then Odd said "that's fantastic all my training methods have finally paid off Kiwii's talking."

Then I said "If that's so why does Kiwii sound like Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "Theron's right it's me talking Ulrich from inside Kiwii's body."

Then Odd said "but what are you doing inside my dog that's crazy."

Then Ulrich said "I entered Kiwii's body by accident. It's thanks to him I can talk to you otherwise I was like some kind of complete disembodied ghost."

Then Odd petted Kiwii and said "what adorable little digidy dog."

Then Ulrich said "knock that off or I'll bite you."

Then Jeremy said "I think I might no what happened, Theron what did you say before."

Then I said "that during Ulrich's virtualization processes his mind and body split, and when you materialized us you materialized Ulrich as well but with nobody Ulrich became a ghost."

Then Aelita said "is that why you guys couldn't localize him on Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "right because it's not Ulrich who's there."

Then I said "It's just his body or virtual envelope which."

Then Jeremy said "doesn't give the same signal."

Then Ulrich said " think you could put me back together."

Then Jeremy said "since we have no classes today I will go back to the computer lab with Aelita and run another search once we locate your body I'm sure we can find away to put you back into it okay."

Then Ulrich said "great how long will that take you."

Then Jeremy said "I hope I have it all worked out by this afternoon." Then Ulrich said "cool that will give me time to see about my future."

Then Odd said "hey what are you talking about." Then Kiwii started barking and Odd said "Ulrich, you'll still there."

Then Odd, Yumi, and I are in the cafeteria and Jim said "quite down settle down it sounds like the zoo around here."

Then Odd said "fire away." Everyone is throwing food at him.

Then Jim said "Odd cut it out it's me Ulrich."

Then Odd said "huh."

Then Yumi said "Ulrich?" Then we left the cafeteria and Yumi continued speaking and said "what are you doing inside Jim."

Then Ulrich said "trying to smooth things out with Mrs. Hertz, but up to now no luck."

Then Yumi's phone rang and Yumi answered it "hello, yes Jeremy. Okay great I'll tell him" then she hung up and said "we have to get to the factory, looks like Jeremy solved your problem."

Then Ulrich said "okay after the academic review it's to important especially what happened with Mrs. Hertz."

Then Yumi said "what happened."

Then Ulrich said "I'd rather not talk about it. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Then Principal Delmas saw us and said "Odd Dellarobia, it's time for your classes academic review you're the class representative."

Then Odd said "oh no"

Then Delmas said "now hurry up."

Then Ulrich and Odd left and Yumi's phone rang and Yumi answered and said "but isn't that normal, right now Theron and I are by our selves. Odd and Ulrich are at the academic review."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Aelita and I got virtualized on to the mountain sector and ran to the edge of the sector. They Yumi said "It's okay Jeremy we reached the edge of the mountain sector."

Then Jeremy said "I'm sending you the transporter." Then the transporter took us to sector five. The wall opened up and we went through.

We got into the room and Aelita said "the key's over there just on the other side."

Then Yumi said "let's go."

Then we see pillars moving down as one goes up. Yumi, Aelita, and I are dogging the pillars as we ran to the key. Yumi pressed the key and Yumi said "at your service." Then we went through the door.

Then Jeremy said "now take the next passage on your left and now go right."

Then we see Ulrich's body and Yumi said "Ulrich?" Then we saw that XANA took control of Ulrich's body and said " **super sprint** " and ran off.

Then we followed him and Jeremy said "his closing in on the great hall of the core of Lyoko, try not to use him okay."

Then Yumi said "that's easy for you to say his fast."

Then I faced palmed my self and said "why am I walking" and then said "super sprint" and ran off after Ulrich.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I got up to Ulrich and was fast enough see Ulrich go through the wall and a tried to get through the the wall. Jeremy said "he reached the great hall of the core of Lyoko hurry up, can you see away in."

Then Aelita said "no it's a dead end."

Then Jeremy said "oh what luck XANA must of opened up a passage for him leading directly into the core of Lyoko."

Then Yumi said "what about you could you do the same thing."

Then Jeremy said "no I wish I could but you'll have to go by way of the celestial dome."

Then Aelita said "okay we'll take the elevator."

Then right when we got to the elevator Jeremy said "hurry the shield layer of the sphere took a 30 point energy hit."

Then Yumi, Aelita, and I jumped onto the elevator and Yumi said "Jeremy we're almost there can you program our vehicles." Yumi and Aelita on the Overwing and me on the Overglider went to the great hall of the core of Lyoko. Aelita hit Ulrich's body with an energy field as Yumi and I climbed up and four Mantas came our way and Aelita and I destroyed two Mantas. Aelita and I both got hit by a Manta. Then Aelita got devirtualized and I destroyed two Mantas then I also got devirtualized.

Then Yumi said "who went and left our gym teacher on the floor asleep."

Then Jeremy said "Odd move it there's only one shield layer left protecting the core of Lyoko."

Then Odd devirtualized Ulrich's body and said "we're okay Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich now's the time I'm starting up your fusion."

Then the scanner opens and we see Ulrich and he said "It's a great feeling to have my body back."

 **read and review**

 **Author's note :** this chapter is one of the reasons that I didn't have Jim keep his memory after false start, because I'm treating Ulrich's mind like XANA's ghost and I assume fighting monsters in the real world is like fighting on Lyoko so I assumed that if Jim remembered Ulrich couldn't possess him and would've got sent back to 9th grade remedial."


	11. Chapter 11: Triple Trouble

**Chapter 11**

 **Triple Trouble**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I were on the mountain sector Odd's facing three blocks. I was facing three. Aelita's being chased by six blocks that Odd and I were fighting. Then Jeremy said "watch out if the Scyphozoa pulls Aelita into the way tower it's all over and we can say goodbye to the mountain sector and then bye bye Lyoko too." Then Odd said "got the picture Einstein." Then Ulrich and I jumped down in front of Aelita Ulrich then said "triplicate" and destroyed one.

Then I said "duplicate" and my clone was shot but I also destroyed one block. Then Yumi and I both destroyed one block each. Aelita and I used our creativity to form two balls and Yumi and I used a telekinesis to knock the balls into the other two Blocks which got thrown into the digital sea. Ulrich uses his super sprint and gets rid of the Scyphozoa.

Then Ulrich said "there you go princess."

Then Odd came to us and said "hey what am I here a groupie."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The six of us are heading into the elevator and Ulrich said "that's 12 for me, any top that."

Then Aelita said "I got 10, Theron."

Then I said "11 for me, hey how about you Yumi."

Then Yumi said "well not many only 15. Odd how many of XANA's monsters did you wipe out this week."

Then Odd said "two."

Then Yumi said "that's all. What's going on what's your problem."

Then Odd said "you know darn well. You all have super powers, telekinesis, Super sprint, triplicate, duplicate, you can all make stuff appear. I got zilch. The only power I ever had was future flash and it got wiped out when Jeremy was updating the super computer and he never reprogrammed it because I quote it was useless. So knock it off with your high scores and low scores okay."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We at the vending machines and Odd comes up and goes passed us and Yumi said "his still sulkingi guess."

He hits the button but no cup comes and said "I don't believe it is the whole lunch trying to bring me down or what." Then Jeremy and I went up to Odd Jeremy tapped his shoulder and Jeremy said "hey we're on your side."

Then I said "Jeremy, and I put a little something together that is bound to cheer you up."

Then Odd said "I hope it's nothing to eat because Jeremy's an awful cook."

Then Jeremy said "It's a special power just for you and nobody else."

Then I said "teleportation."

Then Odd said " your the best Einsteins. If I was a girl I would propose to you immediately."

We then went to the lab and Yumi, Ulrich, and I stayed with Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita went to Lyoko. Then Odd said "I'm standing by Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "this new power will allow you to travel instantly over short distances."

Then Odd said "cool how does it work."

Then Jeremy said "first you have to visualize the place you want to go to okay."

Then Odd said "like that big mountain for instance."

Then Jeremy said "sure why not, next you activate the program by saying the word teleportation."

Then Odd said "okay, teleportation."

Then Aelita said "no not fantastic at all."

Then Jeremy said "ah oh."

Then I said "looks like we made a big booboo."

Then Jeremy said "looks like something's bugged up."

Then Odd said "okay I'll try again."

Then Aelita said "no wait."

Then Odd said "teleportation. You who, aren't you happy to see me."

Then Aelita said "yeah but honestly one of you been enough look up there."

Then Odd said "Jeremy, Theron, I take back my marriage proposal."

Then Jeremy said "nobody panic it's only a minor bug I'll rematerialize you." Then all three Odds got materialized."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We in the lab and Odd said "look on the bright side now you got to more great buddies."

Odd2 and Odd3 said "that's right."

Then Ulrich said "get really that's three times as many bad jokes."

Then Yumi said "and two to many Odd Dellarobias at school."

Then Aelita said "why don't the two Odds lay low here, to stop any one from getting suspicious and the other Odd can go to school as usual and every thing would be cool."

Then Jeremy said "good idea I'll stay here and try to find out what went wrong okay."

Then I said "why did you have to materialize him we could've have sent Ulrich in with his triplicate and grab all three Odds and fussed together. I think."

Then Odd said "no way josè. It's lunch time and we're starved it's meatballs and gravy time. What if we hid in my room and we went to the lunch room one at a time."

Then Odd2 and Odd3 said "great idea nice one Odd."

Then Odd said "thanks a lot guys, since I thought of it me first okay." Then the Odd's argue who goes to lunch first.

Then Ulrich said "stop leave this to me and he does his revamped catch a tiger by a toe and Original Odd goes first."

Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and I were at lunch we saw Odd scarf down his food. Then Odd said "no what I can't keep my two best friends waiting for me, now can I." Then he left the cafeteria. Then another Odd came and ate then left.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I are in Mrs. Hertz class Mrs. Hearts then said "the circuit in series differs from a circuit in parallel in that any single bulb that is missing from the circuit it would cut the flow of electricity. Watch this demonstration." Then Mrs. Hertz pulled a lightbulb out and I muttered "XANA." Then Yumi and I left the room and Yumi answered her phone and said "okay, Jeremy, Theron, and I are on it." Yumi and I then headed to the factory and we ran into Aelita, and Ulrich.

Then I said "what we have to do is to go deactivate the tower."

Then Yumi said "If we stay here we'll all end up as statutes. The north entrance is still no smoke zone."

Then we started running and Ulrich said "I'll tell Jeremy about Odd." Then he called Jeremy as we continued running. We got to the factory and Yumi pressed the button.

Then Aelita said "Jeremy we're here."

Then Jeremy said "okay I'll start up the virtualization."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I were virtualized onto the mountain sector. Then Aelita said "I see it the activated tower is over there." Then the four of us ran towards the activated tower. Yumi gets devirtualized by one Megatank and I throw my staff at a Megatank and destroyed it while another Megatank devirtualized me.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi, Ulrich, and I bet up with the Odds and one of them said "It's about time and longer I would've gone to the missing persons burro."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then all Odds were in three scanners and Yumi said "we're okay Jeremy the Dellarobia family has been reunited."

Then Jeremy said "perfect, transfer Odd, transfer Odd, transfer Odd, scanner Odd, scanner Odd,scanner Odd, virtualization. Then Ulrich said "every thing okay Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "not quite just have to launch a return to the past."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're at lunch and Jeremy said "I finally understand what went wrong with the teleportation process. If you want I can reboot the program with no bugs this time."

Then Odd said "no thanks."

Then Jeremy said "your sure."

Then Odd said " Yep I'm sure am you saw that last battle of mine, I'm a top gun, a real fighting machine. I mean a guy like me doesn't need special powers."

Then Yumi said "yeah your strong, very funny, and handsome, and most of all your modest."

Then Odd said "right you hit the nail right in the head. In fact you might say that I'm one of a kind."

 **Read and review**


	12. Chapter 12: Double Trouble

**Chapter 12**

 **Double Trouble**

Yumi just left the principal office. Mr. Delmas also called me and said "Mr. Star. With all the absents and lateness you had like your friend Mis. Ishiyama you will also be expelled from the academy if you are absent or late to one more class."

Then I said "I'm sorry sir, I understand sir. I won't let you down sir."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We in the lab and Odd said "expulsion, your kidding."

Then Yumi said "no Delmas is dead serious this time."

Then I said "I'm in the same boat as you Yumi, It means I'm also expulsion terms with Delmas as well."

Then Jeremy said "this can't go on much longer. It's getting harder and harder to keep up with are school work and keep on fighting XANA."

Then Odd said "better believe it Einstein. If you ask me XANA is trying to wear us down."

Then Aelita said "well there is one thing we can do. If we can recruit one more Lyoko warrior. It would give us some breathing room."

Then Yumi said "and who do you have in mind."

Then Aelita said "there's William, he's already shown us what he could do."

Then Yumi said "no, no way, we already been over this. William's to much of a hot head. No he can't be trusted."

Then Odd said "as far as I'm concerned Aelita's right it's a good idea."

Then Yumi said "no it's a very bad idea."

Then Jeremy said "look we're all really tired why don't we talk about this tomorrow, let's take advantage of the fact XANA hasn't attacked and get a good night's sleep. I'll stay up a little while and work on away to virtualize you directly into sector five. Okay guys. I got some calculations to do."

The next day we met up and Ulrich said "no way we'll missing the exam, I need a decent grade to bring up my average."

Then Odd said "Ulrich's right once more if we'll all absent there bound to suspect something."

Then Yumi said " and I'm sure to get expelled."

Then I said "same here."

Then Jeremy said "some adventures you are."

Then Aelita said "don't be like that. We'll go after the test is over or at lunch time."

Then Jeremy said "okay go ahead I will meet you at lunch time I have to go get some stuff."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and my class are at the dark room. Jim then said "may I remind each of you not to spend to much time in the dark room printing your photos since the dark room is for everyone to share it's nobody's personal darkroom. I remember when I was a war photography we had to develop our prints fast. Yeah but I rather not talk about it."

William spoke up and "hey Jim we have an odd number Theron can join Yumi and I if it's okay." I turned shocked because I would think he wouldn't want me to be with him because of his little crush on Yumi.

Then Jim said "Okay Yumi, Theron, and William your the first up." Then Yumi William and I went into the darkroom.

Then inside the dark room William said "You know I had another dream about you last night."

Then Yumi said "oh is that so."

Then William said "not like that , you were also in it Theron. There was this giant computer in this huge room like a factory, and you know the three of us were on this bridge. Fighting against some factory worker who was doing wild acrobatics."

Then Yumi said "you really dreamed that."

Then William said "yeah, I've been having that same dream for a really long time. It's totally weird then again of course it's only a dream and there always a little bit weird. Right shall we go."

Then Yumi's phone went of and Yumi answered it and said "Jeremy what's going on. Listen Jeremy if Theron, and I skip class one more time we'll both be expelled get it. Then what will we do then."

Then William said "I don't know what's going on but you can always go out through there."

Then Yumi said "Jim."

Then William said "leave it to me. I'll take care of Jim. He won't notice a thing. Just don't be to long that's all."

Then Yumi said "but why would you do that for us."

Then William said "let's just say in my dream I really enjoyed helping you, both of you I was like a super hero. So why not try it that in real life might just be as much fun." Then Yumi said "okay Jeremy we're coming."

Then I said "we'll like to meet with you after class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi and I found Odd who was knocked out and Yumi's on the phone and said "Jeremy we found Odd, he's a little woozy but he's okay, we're going to try to get Aelita and Ulrich and meet you."

Then Aelita joined us as we headed to the factory we got to the elevator and Yumi said "so what does Jeremy's evil twin look like."

Then Odd said "just like Einstein, but with muscles and super powers." Then we stepped inside the elevator and Odd pressed the button and we went down to the lab.

Then Jeremy said "where's Ulrich."

Then Aelita said "he'll be here as soon as he finishes his exam."

Then Jeremy said "okay get down to the scanners on the double huh, I'll start up your transfer."

Then Odd said "where did your nasty twin go."

Then Jeremy said "I have no idea but the faster we deactivate the tower, the faster we can be rid of him."

Then Yumi said "he's right let's get going."

Then Jeremy said "Odd, Theron what are you waiting for let's go."

Then Odd said "okay, okay let's go then."

Then we got to the scanner room and Odd said "I'm just not sure. I should've looked at him in the eye."

I then said "I don't think he was the real Jeremy either."

Then Yumi said "I'm sure it was him aren't you Aelita."

Then Aelita said "ah huh."

Then Yumi said "female intuition you can trust our flare."

Then Odd said "If you say so."

I then said "i still don't think so but I will go with you on that."

Then Jeremy said "are you ready I will transfer you as close as I can to the activated tower."

Then we got virtualized onto the mountain sector. Then Odd said "okay Jeremy bring our vehicles we're rearranging to go over here. " **sorry odd but I have another plan.** "

Then I said "we told you so."

Then Odd said "we been had by Jeremy's evil twin. Nothing like female intuition, huh girls."

Then Yumi said "oh no what's he going to do."

Then Odd said "you want a little male intuition."

Then I said "something terrible."

Then Yumi, Odd and I started flickering. Then Yumi said "what's happening to us."

Then I said "he bugged us so we can't fight."

Then Odd said "why us but not Aelita."

Then Yumi said "there's your answer look" as we see the Scyphozoa. We start trying to fight and nothings working and Odd said "at this rate there isn't gonna be a winner. Then Yumi said "we can't do anything bugged up like this. Aelita go on you got to defend your self. It's horrible not being able to do anything." Then XANA with the help of the Scyphozoa possessed Aelita.

Odd and I joined Yumi and Odd said "and now she's gonna make a dash to the way tower."

Then Yumi said "can't be."

Then Odd said "given the circumstances there's not much we can do."

Then we heard Jeremy say "Odd, Theron, Yumi."

Then Yumi said "is that you for real."

Then Jeremy said "yes."

Then Ulrich said "I can vouch for that it's him alright."

Then Jeremy said "how's it going for you over there."

Then I said "your evil twin bugged us and Aelita's heading for the way tower."

Then Jeremy said "okay I'll take care of that."

Then Odd said "we could loose the mountain sector."

Then Jeremy said " don't panic I'm sending you Ulrich as back up. Sorry major problem. This may take a little more time."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy said "I'm starting up the debugging I sure hope this is going to work." We then stopped flickering and solidified.

Then we started running towards the way tower and Odd said "your the man Einstein."

Then I said "super sprint" and started running.

Then Jeremy said "go catch up to Aelita before she enters the XANA code. I'm bringing up your vehicles." Then three of us got on our respected vehicles.

Then Odd said " here we go. It's great to have my svelte body back."

Then I said "Yumi, Odd I will go" and I let go of the Overglider and said "super sprint." Then I ran towards Aelita and threw my staff at her. She dodged it and Yumi came in and threw her fan and Aelita also dogged that and went into the way tower."

Then Yumi said "oh Jeremy there was nothing we could do, Jeremy we're going to lose the mountain sector."

Then I said "don't forget to bring the three of us in."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy now's a good time." We then started falling towards the digital sea.

Then Jeremy said "I'm going to rematerialize you."

Then Jeremy materialized us and we got out of the scanners.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the lab and Jeremy said "the mountain sector has completely disappeared. There's no way of getting into sector five now."

Then Aelita said "now XANA can attack the core and destroy it for good, and there won't be anything we can do to stand against that."

Then Jeremy said "Lyoko's gone for good and without it there's not a thing we can do to fight XANA. Wait a minute these are the results of the calculations I made this morning."

Then Odd said "what about them."

Then I said "I think Jeremy's found away to virtualize us directly into sector five at last."

Then Ulrich said "you mean the struggle against XANA goes on."

Then Jeremy said "he's not rid of us yet."

Then Yumi said "If that's the case we're going to need somebody else after what's happened we don't have a choice it seems. What I changed my mind so."

Then Yumi and I headed to the darkroom got in and Jim fell through the door. Then William said "we told you not to come in Jim. Now you ruined my pictures I mean our pictures."

Then Jim said "Yumi, Theron, where's Theron and Yumi."

Then Yumi said "he we're are Jim. So un cool for our prints."

Then I said "yeah we worked really hard on them too."

So then we told William that the dream he had wasn't really a dream.

Then William said "so your saying my dream wasn't really a dream."

Then Yumi said "right."

Then William said "It really happened your sure."

Then I said "yep we're sure."

Then William said "and your also sure that you need my help."

Then Yumi said "we are." We then pumped fists with William.

Then I said "welcome to the team."

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note: one chapter left till the end of season 3 of Code Lyoko.**


	13. Chapter 13: Final Round

**Chapter 13**

 **Final Round**

Jeremy is in the lab and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, William, and I are in the scanner room and we initiating William and Yumi said "do you swear not to give away the secret."

Then William said "I swear it."

Then Jeremy said "good answer William. Now for the final step the scanner. We going to record a virtual image of you in the super computer."

Then I said "after that you would be immune to the returns to the past. That would really make you part of the group"

Then Ulrich said "well are you ready, are you scared."

Then William said "Me, no why what about you were you scared the first time."

Then Ulrich said "no."

Then Odd said "Oh yeah right."

Then Ulrich said "I'm telling you I wasn't scared."

Then Odd said "sorry I guessed I mixed you up with another Ulrich Stern."

Then Yumi said "hey you can still change your mind."

Then William said "are you kidding" and he stepped into the scanner.

The scanner doors closed and Jeremy said "scanner William. Welcome to the club William."

Then Odd said "well tell us how do you feel now."

Then William said "Ready to take on XANA and his monsters. Just can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko."

Then Yumi said "get real XANA is much more dangerous devious as you can imagine."

Then Ulrich said "plus before you could put up a decent fight on Lyoko it's gonna take time a lot of time."

Then Aelita said "at first you better hang back and check things out and try to learn."

Then William said "okay, okay don't flip out. I'm not the kind of guy that tries to steal the show."

Then we rode the elevator to the entrance floor of the factory and as we left the factory Odd said "I really hoping XANA doesn't go on the attack tomorrow. I'm signed up for the inter academy skateboard championship and I'm gonna win it too."

Then Yumi said "your not some one who likes to steal the show either."

Then we all laughed and William said "Odd is right because in life you should always aim for the top."

Then Ulrich said "why not that way when you fall back down you crash a lot harder." Then we all laughed.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The next morning I was outside I saw William playing with a stick. I then said "hey Will." Then he accidentally swings at me I block it and steal it from him and I said "you want a sparing partner.

Then William said "sure."

Then I let go of the stick and we're hand to hand combat and my phone rang and I answered it and said "yes Aelita."

Then Aelita on the other end said "Theron, XANA's attacking the core of Lyoko."

Then I said "I'm with William want me to bring him long."

Then Aelita said "yes."

Then I said "okay we'll be there" and I hung up and said "XANA's attacking."

Then William said "cool great."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

William, Aelita and I are in the lab Aelita on the computer.

Then Aelita said "If XANA's monsters destroy the sphere."

Then I said "Lyoko is gone forever and along with whoever is still virtualized on Lyoko. Without Lyoko there's no way to fight XANA."

Then William said "I read you loud and clear. What our we waiting for then."

Then Aelita said "for the others to get here."

Then William said "they can meet up with us later. Let's not waste time, after all that's the reason you recruited me, right."

I then said "call Jeremy but I think he's going to agree with William."

Then Aelita called Jeremy and Aelita said "okay but don't drag your feet." Then she hung up with Jeremy and said "okay let's go."

Then William said "yes."

Then Aelita said "I started up the virtualization process to bring us directly into sector five we only have a few seconds to get to the scanner room to go in."

Then William said "let's go."

The three of us stepped into scanners and were virtualized onto sector five. Then William looked at him self and said "wow it's pretty classy gear and you." Then I showed him my staff and he turned to Aelita and said "no weapon you fight with your bear hands. What's you super power."

Then I said "William this is not a video game. Remind you we have an important mission to accomplice"

Then William said "okay, okay, alright so where are all the monsters."

Then Aelita said "follow Theron and me."

Then I said "we only have a few minutes to trip the key lever that gets us into the chamber of the core of Lyoko."

Then William said "Killer, This is 10 thousand times better than Glatic Battle." Then the wall opened up and we entered a room. Then William said "It's a movie set wow."

Then Aelita said "the key it's over there."

Then William said "I'm on it" and he started running."

Then Aelita said "no wait."

Then William said " what, what's that noise I hear."

Then I said "Kreepers."

Then William said "creepy crawlers. I love this you take care of key. I'll take care of these guys."

Then I said "go ahead Aelita I will help William stay virtualized."

Then I said "William then can be tough."

Then William said "works for me so can I. Geronimo."

Then I destroyed one Kreeper and then said "duplicate" and my clone and I destroyed two Kreepers. Then my clone and I destroyed four more Kreepers. Then I saw three behind William and my clone and I destroyed two and I jumped and in mid air I said "fusion." Then I destroyed the Kreeper.

Then Aelita tripped the key and said " It's okay William, Theron come over here."

Then I said "super sprint." I then ran to Aelita and William said "wait just one or two more of them okay. This is too cool."

Then we heard Jeremy's voice say "Aelita, Theron what's going on. Where are Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi."

Then Aelita said "how would we know there not in the computer lab."

Then Jeremy said "no. Wait what, Aelita, Theron you have to get to William hurry you have to go around the outside." We then started running and Jeremy said "take the next hallway on your left, no left, faster before the Scyphozoa goes after William. Take the corridor on the right, go on. Theron, Aelita take the next hallway on your left it's not much further. I don't believe it Williams been captured by the Scyphozoa. Theron, Aelita XANA possessed William through the Scyphozoa."

Then Aelita said "we're almost there." Then we got to William and said "William are you okay."

Then William said came after us Aelita got devirtualized I dogged his sword."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I used creativity to trap William."

Then I said "Jeremy I'm heading to the chamber materialize my ride."

Then I entered the chamber and I destroyed two Kreepers and two Mantas and went up to William and said "sorry William, I'm crashing your party. I got hit by two Kreepers and then destroyed the two. I then said "Jeremy I'm gonna need some help."

Then Jeremy said "Theron, Yumi Ulrich, and Odd our on their way."

Then I destroyed two more Kreepers. Then I watch the second shield go and I heard Ulrich say "William."

Then I ran down dogging lasers. I went back up and Yumi, and Odd followed me and was devirtualized. I was about to get hit by a Kreeper and Yumi destroyed it. I then said "thanks Yumi." Then William devirtualized Yumi.

Then Jeremy said "Theron, is all up to you on hit with William's sword your done for." I dogged William's sword and destroyed a Kreeper and I was just about to destroy a Kreeper when William attacked me and I was engulfed in a white light. Then the light subsidised and I wasn't in my karate uniform I had black goggles I was wearing a white shirt and white pants with a yellow quiver with arrows in it. Then I said I launched an arrow at William and said "Your not done with me yet."

Then I shot and arrow at a Kreeper and William swung at me and I was devirtualized."

Then Jeremy said "nothing can stop them anymore."

Then Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and I went to the lab. Jeremy said "I couldn't rematerialize Franz Hopper. I didn't have enough time."

Then Aelita said "we lost him again."

Then Jeremy said "William as well."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and I are at the Ermitage and Jeremy said "we have no other way to fight XANA now. The entire world is in danger."

Then Ulrich said "It's impossible to even imagine."

Then Yumi said "and William do you think he's"

Then Odd said "this is horrible."

Then Aelita said "I was really hoping I'd see my farther again."

Then Jeremy said "I'm sorry I did everything I could."

Then Aelita said "I know you did Jeremy."

Then Jeremy's laptop beeped and I said "We might get some good news after all."

Then Jeremy went to his computer and said "hey what's a, this is incredible."

Then Odd said "tell us what's going on."

Then Jeremy said "I just received a coded message. A message directly from the internet and it's signed."

Then Aelita said "who, tell us Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "Franz Hopper."

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note : I'm sorry to hear I got NO reviews for this Story but Here we are at the end. Join Ben next time on Journey to a New World: Season 4 Thanks for those who favored and followed this story.**


End file.
